Don't wake me
by Aglaya Arkhanguelsk
Summary: Quand les rêves se confondent avec la réalité, Izaya Orihara pourrait bien être surpris par ce qui l'obsède le plus...
1. Awake and Alive

Bonjour, bonsoir, et merci d'avoir choisi la compagnie Arkhanguelsk pour ce voyage. ... Eh qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bref. Merci pour votre lecture et votre patience. :'3

Ensuite, je tiens juste à rappeler que les personnages en eux-mêmes ne m'appartiennent pas. Bien entendu, je ne reçois aucune rémunération.

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **DON'T WAKE ME**

 **1**

 **Awake and Alive**

Appuyé à sa fenêtre, un large sourire aux lèvres, l'homme observait le paysage. Non, il observait les bâtiments, toisait ses habitants. Depuis son appartement, son promontoire, il pouvait tout voir, tout apercevoir, deviner. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir les manipuler depuis chez lui. Izaya posa sa main contre la grande baie vitrée. Froide, comme son cœur. Pourtant, un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne du panorama pour s'approcher du canapé où il s'y laissa tomber :

─ **Encore une journée bien remplie** , annonça-t-il de manière joueur. **Le petit Mikado ne cesse de m'impressionner. Et j'ai croisé ce cher Shizu-Chan. Il ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir dès qu'il me voit, on dirait un animal en rut. C'est mignon venant de ce monstre.**

Il n'eut pour réponse que l'écho du vide de son appartement. Ce silence. Il ne l'aimait pas. Peu à peu, son sourire disparut. Il posa sa main à son front tout en fixant le plafond. Doucement, un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

Cette solitude. Il se demandait si, en un sens, cela ne la pourrissait pas. Sans cesse, il était haït par autrui. Namie ? Elle ne l'appréciait certainement pas. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'en allait, le laissant seul face à lui-même.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors qu'il claqua la langue. Parfois, ses pensées l'agaçaient. Surtout lorsqu'elles tournaient autour de lui. Cela l'ennuyait profondément. Et l'ennui, il en avait horreur.

Il se redressa sur les coudes, réfléchissant un moment. Son regard se tourna vers son portable, observant l'heure. A nouveau, un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il bondissait hors du canapé. Trottinant joyeusement, il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée où il enfila son manteau. Il était tard, mais pas encore assez pour l'empêcher de sortir. En un rien de temps, il avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre.

Il sortit de chez lui.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée de son immeuble, Izaya inspira un grand coup avant d'écarter les bras d'un air amusé :

 **─ Un peu d'air frais fait toujours du bien !** s'exclama-t-il d'un ton chantant.

D'un pas léger, il marcha vers le Sushi Russe. Il y avait toujours du monde là-bas. Il eut une pensée envers Kida. Il savait que récemment, ce dernier était revenu à Ikebukuro.

Au même instant, sur la route, passa une motarde. Le vrombissement de la moto était semblable à un hennissement. Il n'y avait aucun doute ; il s'agissait de Celty, la motarde sans tête. Légende urbaine ou pure fiction ? Certains se fichaient pas mal de connaitre la vérité. Mais là-dessus, l'informateur les avait presque tous devancé puisqu'il connaissait non seulement la vérité, mais aussi la position exacte du lieu où se trouvait la tête de la Dullahan.

Un sourire carnassier vint étirer la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'il avançait à reculons dorénavant. Il observait, au loin, la motarde qui fuyait trois flics sur leur propre engin :

─ **Inséparables ceux-là !** déclara-t-il tout en laissant son sourire s'agrandir. **Shinra devrait être jaloux.**

Il parlait tout seul, comme à lui-même. C'était devenu une sorte de réflexe. Même lorsqu'il y avait Namie, il avait surtout l'impression de se parler à lui seul. Parfois, elle lui donnait des conseils. Mais cela ressemblait plus à des remarques cinglantes sur son manque de contact humain.

Cependant, comment pouvait-elle dire cela alors que cet être adorait les humains ? Certes, dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser, de manipuler la personne avec qui il parlait.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il était tout seul, non ?

Lorsque cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il laissait son regard fixer un point vide au loin. Même le plus cruel des hommes avait besoin de chaleur humaine. C'était tout à fait normal. Pas seulement le côté sexuel de la chose, mais une simple présence suffisait.

Hélas, qui pourrait supporter un type pareil ? Lui-même se savait insupportable.

Un faible ricanement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il reprit sa marche. Très vite, son agacement se transforma en une joie de se retrouver parmi la foule où il pouvait se mêler à tout ce monde. Depuis son promontoire, dans son appartement, il pouvait certes observer ces personnes, cependant, il manquait quelque chose… Le son. Le brouhaha de la ville. D'aussi haut, il ne pouvait entendre une conversation distinctement. Il risquait surtout d'entendre le bruit de klaxons, de moteurs, ou juste de voitures.

Ainsi, il se sentait bien. Cela contrastait avec le silence pesant de son appartement. Il était difficile à croire qu'il aimait autant les humains, mais que son foyer était aussi vide de bruit. Quoique, cela ne l'étonnait pas tellement, puisqu'au fond, il avait parfois besoin de calme.

Sortir ne lui permettait pas seulement d'écouter, ou d'aller à la pêche aux infos, cela lui facilitait la tâche pour agacer son entourage. Comme, par exemple, Anri. Il se souvint de la fois où elle avait tenté de le couper avec son sabre.

Le brun manqua de pouffer en y repensant. _Si Shizu-Chan peine à me toucher, alors toi, ma petite Anri, tu n'y arriveras probablement jamais !_ aurait-il voulu lui dire en cet instant-même. Il s'imagina la croiser dans les rues du quartier. Gloussant à l'idée de la voir, son regard se mit à parcourir chacun des passants avant de réaliser l'heure qu'il était.

Sur le coup, il pensa que la voir à l'extérieur en des heures aussi tardives ne seraient pas digne d'elle, avant de se souvenir de la Saika qui vivait en elle. Au final, la croiser ne serait pas une surprise.

Alors qu'Izaya s'engouffrait sur un passage clouté, il sortit son portable afin de vérifier ses mails. Ses sœurs semblent avoir vu le frère de Shizuo. Il avait toujours trouvé cela étrange, et amusant à la fois. Le fait que Shizuo et lui éprouvent une haine réciproque, alors que ses sœurs étaient fans de Kasuka Heiwajima.

Un rictus aux lèvres, il ricana tout en rangeant son portable dans la poche de son manteau. Au même instant, au milieu du passage piéton vide de monde, l'informateur se sentit observé. Depuis la rue face à lui, un distributeur vola. Du coin de l'œil, le brun put habilement esquiver la menace. Mais il savait que ce n'était que le début. Il entendait déjà le cri de sa Némésis au bout de la ruelle.

Toujours les mains dans les poches, ses doigts vinrent rencontrer son cran d'arrêt, prêt à riposter au cas où l'ex barman ne l'approche de trop près.

Heureusement pour ce dernier, l'informateur avait de bons réflexes, mais aussi une bonne endurance. Alors que le cri du blondinet se rapprochait dangereusement, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se montrer taquin :

─ **Shizu-Chan ! Quelle bonne surprise !** railla-t-il, un sourire narquois déformant les traits de son visage. **Je t'ai manqué depuis ce matin ?**

 **─ Je t'ai déjà dit de plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce quartier !**

Au même instant, Izaya partit au pas de course tout en riant au nez de son ennemi. Son cœur se réchauffa. En un sens, il savait que même si les humains le détestaient, c'est qu'il comptait un minimum pour eux, puisqu'ils ne l'ignoraient pas. L'ignorance. Il en avait horreur.

Et voir cette sorte d'attirance chez Shizuo lui faisait du bien en un sens. Il n'aimait pas le personnage. Un monstre. Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne le supportait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment cet animal pouvait avoir des amis. Il voulait prouver à Ikebukuro que cette personne que la plupart des gens appréciaient n'était d'autre qu'un monstre qui obéissait plus à son instinct plutôt qu'à ses principes. Ou du moins, quand il s'agissait de l'informateur.

Ce monstre n'avait pas le droit d'être aimé par autrui.

Pas à cause de ce qu'il faisait.

Pas avec cette force surhumaine.

C'était inhumain. Mais au fond, si sa Némésis venait à disparaître, il se demandait comment il pourrait continuer à faire son footing habituel. Cette idée ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Tout en courant, il tourna son visage vers lui, les yeux rieurs :

─ **Allons, allons, ne plus revenir dans la quartier… Tu voudrais garder ses habitants pour toi tout seul ? Je suis jaloux,** ironisa-t-il tout en lâchant un rire sarcastique.

Au vue du bruit métallique qui venait de se produire parmi la foule, l'ex barman venait de saisir un panneau de signalisation :

─ **Tu dégrades toujours ta ville pour saluer tes amis ou c'est juste que tu es content de me voir ?** le nargua-t-il tout en tournant dans une rue bondée de monde.

Sans cesser de courir, Izaya traversait une multitude de rues différentes. Ainsi, il se sentait vivre. Cette adrénaline qui le saisissait à chaque fois, à chaque course, était un vrai bol d'air frais pour lui. Il adorait cela.

Tout en riant un peu, le brun s'arrêta brusquement, faisant volte-face tout en sortant le cran d'arrêt de sa poche, assénant un coup latéral à sa Némésis, le touchant au niveau du poitrail. Shizuo grimaça, alors que ses mains se crispèrent autour de la barre de fer, la tordant. Il répliqua d'une attaque latérale à son tour, mais l'informateur semblait l'avoir devancé puisqu'il esquiva sans mal, bondissant en arrière, provoquant un gloussement de la part du brun :

 **─ Tu te fais vieux, Shizu-Chan ! Tu es tout rouillé !**

 **─ La ferme, vermine !**

Nouveau ricanement s'émanant du jeune informateur alors qu'il évita une nouvelle attaque de son ennemi :

─ **Tu n'as donc aucun autre vocabulaire ?**

Il adorait le taquiner. Non. Le titiller sur des choses qu'il savait agaçantes. Le provoquer était comme une passion. L'ex barman n'était pas humain, et cela, il pouvait le prouver rien qu'on observant le panneau de signalisation transformé des suites de la course poursuite.

Le cœur battant, Izaya finit par arriver dans une ruelle où il repéra une voiture qui roulait. Il en profita pour traverser au dernier moment, semant au mieux le blond. Il n'était pas essoufflé, mais il avait déjà pris sa douche après cette matinée de course poursuite. Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'y passer la nuit.

Une fois assuré que sa Némésis ne le suivait plus, et avait abandonné ses recherches, il put rentrer tranquillement. Fier de sa virée du soir, il retourna dans son appartement froid, et vide. Il retrouva le calme. Le silence. Le mutisme de ce lieu au panorama magnifique.

Mais ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il avait déjà envie de retourner dehors.

La solitude le rongeait-elle ? Il en doutait. Cependant, ce genre de question ne cessait de le traverser, de l'embêter, de le taquiner. Il claqua la langue contre son palais, provoquant un bruit qui fut amplifié par le vide de la pièce.

S'avançant dans la nuit, il marcha d'un pas lent dans son appartement, son regard allant et venant dans le salon. La pièce était éclairée par les lumières de l'extérieur. Cela plongeant l'endroit dans une atmosphère aussi fascinant que lugubre. Il aimait cela comme il le détestait.

Un long frisson le parcourut alors que l'adrénaline retombait doucement. Il vivait dans un foyer sans amour. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Et pourtant… Il y avait un certain manque. Il manquait quelque chose chez lui.

Énième ricanement, bien que plus faible qu'à l'ordinaire :

 **─ C'est ridicule...** tenta-t-il de se convaincre tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Là, il prit une longue douche chaude. Sous l'eau qui lui brûlait la peau, il posa son front contre la paroi froide, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur son épiderme.

Izaya resta ainsi durant de longues minutes, les yeux clos. Il aimait les humains, mais parfois, il avait envie d'échapper à cette réalité. La banalité s'était confondue avec l'originalité. L'étrange n'avait plus rien de bizarre. C'était quelque chose de normal à Ikebukuro.

Entrouvrant les yeux, il observa un long moment un point vide devant lui alors qu'il essayait de s'efforcer à quitter ce moment de bien-être. Cette course poursuite avec Shizuo l'avait épuisé. Ou du moins, l'accumulation des courses dans la journée. Il ne s'épuisait pas pour si peu, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

Il éteignit l'arrivée d'eau. Son corps eut un frisson alors qu'il réclamait un peu plus de cette sensation de ce luxe. Cependant, l'informateur sentait les bras de Morphée le gagner.

En sortant de la douche, il s'essuya avant d'enfiler un simple boxer. Il préférait dormir ainsi, souhaitant pouvoir sentir la douceur des draps sur son épiderme, et non se sentir emprisonné dans des vêtements qui ne feraient que lui donner plus chaud.

D'un pas plutôt lent, et tout en se limant un peu les ongles, il se dirigea vers ce lit qui l'appelait. Un lit double, bien entendu. Il aimait avoir un grand espace personnel.

S'allongeant dans les draps froids, il fut saisit par un nouveau frisson alors qu'il se coucha sur le flanc. Peu à peu, la chaleur de son corps put réchauffer le matelas comme la couverture. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Encore et toujours la même chose.

Cela lui faisait cela depuis peu. Une sensation de manque. Une personne qui devrait être à ses côtés, mais qui n'était pas là.

Mais c'était normal.

Il n'était pas aimé.

Il était juste détesté.

Et plus le temps avançait, plus cette idée lui faisait mal. Bien qu'il ne montrait rien aux autres.

Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme s'efforça à penser à quelque chose de plus joyeux pour ne pas s'endormir sur de mauvaises pensées. En vain. Une larme perla au coin de ses conjonctives, et il s'endormit.


	2. Whispers in the dark

Bien le bonjour, déjà, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au chapitre deux, je vous remercie. 8'D Cela me rend heureuse de savoir qu'il y en a qui lisent la suite... ;w;

Ensuite, je tiens juste à rappeler que les personnages en eux-mêmes ne m'appartiennent pas. Bien entendu, je ne reçois aucune rémunération. Si j'en avais, je pense que je le saurais quand même... Et je suis certainement pas assez douée pour en recevoir xD

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **2**

 **Whispers in the dark**

Le noir. Izaya ne voyait que du noir. Etait-il mort ? Ou vivant ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'est qu'il avait l'impression de flotter. Comme bercé par un nuage, ou comme porté sur un long fleuve tranquille, le brun n'avait pas réellement envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Bien au contraire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait se reposer. Qu'il voulait se sentir mieux, qu'il souhaitait s'échapper.

Quand soudain, le claquement d'une porte, et ce fut la chute libre. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait poussé de chez lui. Il avait cru sentir un violent courant d'air le rejeter. Un long frisson l'avait parcouru.

Il ouvrit les yeux, constatant avec horreur qu'il était réellement en train de tomber. Cependant, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il put voir une série de portes. A chaque fois qu'il passait devant dans sa chute, elle se fermait brutalement, comme pour l'empêcher de voir, ou d'entrer.

Il était comme entouré de ces accès en bois vernis. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un ascenseur.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'il reconnut le visage de Shinra dans l'entrebâillement de l'un des portails.

L'informateur ne comprenait pas. L'air s'engouffrait dans sa nuque, mais il n'avait pas froid.

Plus il avançait dans sa chute, et plus les claquements se faisaient incessants, violents. Il comprit bien vite que c'était la représentation de ceux qu'il avait laissé partir. De ceux qui auraient pu être ses proches. Chaque porte était une ouverture vers un avenir possible. Mais elles marquaient aussi la fin de cette destinée, puisqu'elles étaient dorénavant scellées.

Il sentait le sol approcher, comme il le voyait s'éloigner. La sensation était insupportable, insoutenable, même pour lui. Il restait humain au fond. La vitesse lui brûlait les yeux. Les larmes coulaient, mais il en ignorait la cause. Etait-ce la faute à la dégringolade ou à ses émotions qui refaisaient surface ? Son cœur le faisait souffrir. Il peinait à respirer.

Puis, après les portes, ce fut au tour des murmures. D'ordinaire, il faisait mine de ne pas faire attention. Il savait que cela était inutile. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci était différente. La perception des rêves n'étaient pas la même. Il se sentait plus fébrile. Il se sentait un peu plus lui-même. A qui pouvait-il se cacher ici ? Qui pouvait-il craindre ?

Personne.

Personne ne pouvait le déranger. Personne ne pouvait le voir.

Finalement, et malgré la chute, il secoua la tête, plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles. Izaya refusait d'en entendre plus. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il avait l'impression que cet instant durait une éternité. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie que son corps touche le sol et ne se fracasse afin de lui ôter la vie :

─ **Arrêtez !**

Il criait. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ce n'était plus le même homme. Ou si. Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il laissait parler ses pensées les plus enfouies. Finalement, entre deux sanglots, il finit par murmurer :

─ **Je ne veux plus être seul…**

Et au même instant, le corps toucha le sol, provoquant une onde de choc qui transforma l'endroit pourvu de noir en lieu immaculé. Presque angélique.

Les mains toujours posées de part et d'autre de sa tête, il tentait de calmer ses larmes. L'arrivée n'avait pas été douloureuse. Pas autant que la chute. Son cœur, comme ses poumons, étaient comme oppressés. Il ressentait un manque intense qui le détruisait.

Finalement, lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il eut du mal à s'habituer à la lumière de ce lieu quelque peu idyllique. Cependant, ce n'était pas la première chose qu'il avait remarqué. Lentement, son regard se baissa sur ses bras, ses doigts ayant lâché son visage. Avec horreur, il constata que ses mains étaient comme consumées par quelque chose. La tristesse ? La peur ? L'angoisse ? Il y avait trop de probabilités possibles et différentes. Il lui était impossible de prédire laquelle de toutes ces horreurs qu'il ressentait prenait le dessus.

A genoux, il voyait sa peau partir, s'effriter comme les feuilles sèches de l'automne. Il ne comprenait pas. Il savait que c'était un rêve, mais il ne parvenait pas à contrôler quoique ce soit. Il détestait cette sensation.

Pourtant, il n'essayait plus de s'en défaire. Bien au contraire. Il se laissait aller, les émotions reprenant l'avant sur l'homme. Dans la réalité, il n'avait personne. Et à vrai dire, il se demandait si Shizuo n'était pas l'ultime passage avant la mort. Si ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui donner le coup de grâce. Le jeune homme avait déjà été victime d'agression, d'attaque, d'enlèvement, mais à aucun moment il n'avait pensé y laisser la vie. Sa Némésis était sa seule préoccupation là-dessus. Il savait parfaitement que c'était le blond ou lui.

Mais si jamais il gagnait, quelle serait la récompense ? De la crédibilité ? Non. Il n'y avait rien qu'une compétition stupide entre eux. S'il gagnait, il serait définitivement haït des amis de l'ex barman. Il pourrissait la vie des gens. Il était une plaie, un fléau.

Mais n'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir au moins une personne sur qui compter ?

Toutes ces pensées lui donnaient mal au crâne. Il se recroquevilla tout en étouffant un sanglot :

─ **Je ne veux plus être tout seul…** souhaita-t-il tout en posant son front au sol.

Lorsqu'il toucha la pleine immaculée de sa tête, une ondulation se forma autour de son visage. Un vent violent le fit se redresser à genoux alors qu'une marée verte s'éleva, formant un champ d'herbe, de collines, ainsi qu'une forêt au loin. Izaya sursauta un peu, surpris de se retrouver dans un tel lieu. Il fit un pas en arrière, souhaitant reculer, mais son dos fit la rencontre d'un objet froid, le faisant une fois de plus, sursauter.

Il tourna la tête vers l'objet en question. Il s'agissait d'une grande porte sombre ornementée de multiples arabesques gravées, et de miroirs.

L'informateur fronça les sourcils. Ce lieu semblait si réel. Il pouvait même sentir l'odeur de l'herbe fraiche.

Doucement, il posa ses doigts sur le portail noir. Le contact froid de ce dernier le fit frémir. Un grondement semblait s'émaner de lui. Plissant un peu les yeux, il retira lentement sa main, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'affronter les créatures derrière ce lieu scellé.

A la place, une nuée de papillons noirs sortis de la serrure et fonça droit du Izaya, le faisant tomber à la renverse alors qu'il se débattait pour se dégageait de ces insectes. Autour de la porte, une ombre noire se déploya haut dans le ciel jusqu'à presque encercler le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'essayait de dire son rêve…

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les murs aux couleurs des ténèbres ne durcissent et ne s'éclaircissent, se transformant en une bâtisse étrange. L'informateur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il fit volte-face, tentant de s'armer de son cran d'arrêt. Mais dans ce monde, il ne le portait pas.

Son regard se leva vers la personne qui l'avait approché. Son cœur s'emballa. Non pas l'excitation. Ni pas l'adrénaline, mais par une crainte étrange. Il s'agissait de Shizuo, et face à cela, le brun ne sut comment réagir :

─ **Je te veux pas de mal** , dit le blondinet dans un sourire presque tendre.

Peu convaincu, Izaya recula, fronçant le nez tout en le fixant d'un regard mauvais. Il l'observait de haut en bas, ne comprenant pas comment l'ex barman avait atterrit dans son rêve. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, ce dernier lui répondit :

─ **Ici, rien n'est pareil. Tu vois cette porte…** expliqua-t-il tout en montrant le portail aux ornements. **C'est celle qui te relie à ce monde. C'est un rêve où tu as conscience de tout. C'est un rêve, ou une échappatoire. Tu peux partir quand tu veux. La porte est grande ouverte.**

Il souriait. Mais l'informateur n'était pas dupe. Son regard allait et venait de sa Némésis à l'accès au monde réel :

 **─ … Et pourquoi c'est toi qui m'accueille ici ?**

 **─ Tu l'as voulu.**

 **─ Je n'ai jamais voulu être ami avec Shizuo,** répondit-t-il du tac-au-tac, sur la défensive.

 **─ T'as pas voulu, oui, mais je suis le seul qui sais se faire des amis malgré ce côté monstrueux que tu me trouves.**

Izaya peinait à y croire. Son imagination avait créé cela de toute pièce, mais il avait fallu qu'il ait le visage de cet animal. Ils se vouaient une haine mutuelle. Comment pourrait-il un jour accepter ne serait-ce que l'aide de cette pâle copie ? Beaucoup trop calme à ses yeux. Il grimaça :

 **─ Tu n'es pas lui…**

 **─ Pourtant, je lui ressemble pas mal. J'ai la même force… Sauf que je ne suis pas là pour te détruire, mais pour t'apprendre.**

Le brun recula d'un nouveau pas, jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué contre un mur. Décidément, ce monde qu'il avait créé se retournait contre lui.

Sa Némésis s'approchait. Avec une délicatesse rare, tandis que l'informateur se ratatinait quelque peu, tentant de lui échapper comme il le pouvait. Cependant, l'ex barman ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

─ **Laisse-toi faire… Fais-moi confiance. Ne me forces pas à faire quelque chose que tu regretterais,** le menaça-t-il d'une voix trop douce au goût de sa victime.

Il détestait perdre le contrôle. Et actuellement, il se sentait impuissant. Il n'avait pas d'arme, pas d'endroit où courir, ou se cacher. Il avait toujours les mots, mais il savait plus provoquer que calmer les choses :

─ **Ne me fais pas rire !** railla-t-il d'un ton moqueur, comme pour se rassurer. **Pourquoi j'aurais créé une sorte de palais mental vide ? Sans personne ? Alors que j'adore les humains ?**

 **─ Par simple refus.**

 **─ Pardon ?**

Izaya avait parfaitement entendu la première fois. Cependant, il avait du mal à croire qu'il aurait voulu une telle chose. Il fixait Shizuo d'un air choqué, voire outré par son propre corps. De plus, il réalisait que c'était la conversation la plus longue qu'il avait tenu avec son ennemi :

 **─ Tu aimes les humains, tu adores les manipuler, te sentir maître d'eux. Mais au fond, la moindre remarque blessante, tu l'entends. Tu ne montres rien, mais tu vois bien que personne ne t'aime. Et que personne ne t'aimera jamais,** continua le blond sans une once de pitié dans le regard.

Voyant bien que cette nouvelle avait secoué l'informateur, l'ex barman lui prit la main, et s'avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Derrière ce portail qui semblait tout droit sorti des enfers se trouvait le néant. C'était l'obscurité. Le noir complet.

En remarquant qu'il était tiré vers l'intérieur, le brun s'agita un peu :

 **─ Non mais t'es malade ?** s'emporta-t-il tout en essayant de résister.

 **─ Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ça, c'est la noirceur que tu as pu avoir avec les autres. Tu devrais y être habitué, pas en être effrayé… Je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir. A demain, Izaya.**

A ces mots, il poussa le concerné dans les ténèbres. La porte se referma ensuite. De nouveau… Le noir.


	3. Monster

Bien le bonjour, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon absence assez longue xD Mais bon... Remercions les partiels pour cela

Ensuite, je tiens juste à rappeler que les personnages en eux-mêmes ne m'appartiennent pas. Bien entendu, je ne reçois aucune rémunération. Si j'en avais, je pense que je le saurais quand même... Et je suis certainement pas assez douée pour en recevoir !

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture ! En espérant que cette troisième partie vous plaise, puisque cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit !

* * *

 **3**

 **Monster**

Ouvrant les yeux, comme dans un sursaut, Izaya était trempé de sueur, haletant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa conscience avait comme matérialisé Shizuo. C'était insensé à ses yeux. Après tout, il le détestait. Il le haïssait.

Frissonnant, le brun se redressa, repoussant la couverture qui le couvrait. Le temps se rafraichissait au fil des jours. Il poussa un long soupir, encore perturbé par ce rêve. Doucement, il se massa les tempes tout en se levant, marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain afin d'y faire un brin de toilette.

Au fond, il savait parfaitement d'où lui venait cette haine. Une sorte de jalousie s'était emparée de lui. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de ressentir cela ? Lui qui se faisait appeler _Le démon Kamaïtachi._ Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avouer à tout le monde que sa haine envers l'ex barman était née d'une vulgaire jalousie.

Mais d'où provenait-elle ? Pourquoi l'éprouvait-elle ? Cela pouvait ne pas avoir de sens, cependant, pour lui, tout était logique. En réalité, il n'aimait pas le fait que sa Némésis puisse être aimée, alors que lui était détesté. Il ne demandait pas à ce que tout le monde l'aime non plus. Mais au moins une personne. Amicalement parlant. Il ne demandait pas la lune non plus.

Etait-ce trop difficile de le supporter ?

Izaya croisa son reflet dans le miroir, et rien que cette vision pouvait répondre à sa question. Oui. Il était pratiquement impossible de bien s'entendre avec lui, ou d'être apprécié. Ou du moins, peut-être qu'il ne le montrerait pas.

Son reflet renvoyait celui d'un homme fatigué, usé. Pourtant, il gardait tout de sa beauté. Mais il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait un homme seul.

L'informateur se pencha pour se passer de l'eau au visage, avant de se détourner pour essuyer son visage à l'aide d'une serviette, refusant de croiser à nouveau ce regard. Il n'était pas du genre à dire le réel fond de sa pensée, voilà pourquoi, une fois sorti de son appartement, il se revêtira d'un masque.

Il ne pleurait pas. Cela n'était pas son truc. Il n'avait aucune raison de se laisser aller à la tristesse. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Du moins, aux yeux des autres.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il poussa un soupir avant de secouer la tête. La lueur de malice dans ses yeux revint aussitôt. Cette nuit n'avait été qu'un rêve perturbant, rien de plus. Il savait parfaitement que ce genre de choses se produisait assez souvent, et qu'il n'était pas près de se reproduire.

Le brun retrouva bien vite sa joie de vivre alors qu'un ricanement franchit ses lèvres. Il allait se consoler en sortant. Soudainement pressé, il s'habilla, se préparant un thé au passage.

L'hiver approchait à grand pas. Il pouvait le sentir malgré son appartement chauffé. Ou alors, son habitation manquait simplement de chaleur humaine. Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais il la chassa bien vite du revers de la main, venant ensuite saisir sa tasse prête.

S'approchant de la grande baie vitrée, il observa la ville, un sourire étant la commissure de ses lèvres tout en soufflant doucement sur le thé.

Cependant, une pensée persistait en lui. Une crainte s'était comme formée. Elle avait pris racine dans les tréfonds de son âme pour la première fois, en sortant, Izaya n'avait aucune envie de croiser Shizuo. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer le pourquoi du comment, ou même la sensation qu'il ressentait, mais s'il voyait l'ex barman, il savait que son cœur le ferait souffrir. Certes, il ne montrait rien en apparence, mais il savait pertinemment que la simple vue de ce monstre le rendait malade. Peut-être s'amusait-il toujours à le rendre fou en empiétant sur son territoire, mais cette fois-ci, tout lui semblait différent.

Un ricanement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloigna de ce panorama pour s'approcher de la porte d'entrée :

─ Quel animal ce Shizu-Chan, toujours à considérer Ikebukuro comme son territoire, railla-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Mais au moment d'abaisser la poignée, il s'arrêta. Il était comme figé, paralysé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de la peur, mais une haine intense qui le rongeait. Une jalousie qui le détruisait. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il claqua la langue, et ouvrit finalement la porte, s'engouffrant vers la sortie. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il arbora son sourire qui ne dévoilait rien de bon. Les mains dans les poches, il trottina, ricanant, se moquant quelque peu de ce qui l'entourait. Du moins, il n'en riait pas clairement, cependant, cela l'aidait à oublier ce fichu rêve qu'il trouvait toujours aussi perturbant. Il se demandait du coup s'il le referait le soir-même. Mais il en doutait fortement.

Secouant la tête, il refoula ses pensées au plus profond de son être, préférant s'amuser avec la foule. S'y perdant quelque peu, il se laissa emporter par ce flot d'être humain se dirigeant machinalement vers leur lieu de travail. Certains rentraient d'une nuit de boulot sans dormir. D'autres s'étaient réveillés en retard et couraient malgré ce monde, bousculant sans vergogne. Pour se mêler à eux, Izaya avançait à la même vitesse, son regard allant et venant parmi chaque personne, les détaillant discrètement.

Un PDG pressé. Un écolier en retard. Une femme d'affaire qui ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Un peintre aux vêtements tâchés de multiples couleurs. Peut-être que l'informateur se trompait sur leurs métiers, mais il ne faisait que mettre des noms sur ce qu'il voyait. Peut-être le peintre était-il un ouvrier chargé de repeindre une façade ? Il l'ignorait, mais cela ne cessait de l'amuser.

Il crut croiser du regard un homme vêtu d'une blouse. Sur le coup, il pensa à Shinra s'attardant un peu à fixer cet inconnu. Pourquoi ses pensées le torturaient-elles autant ? Au fond, il se demandait si cela n'était pas la faute du médecin si, depuis peu, il se sentait aussi mal. Ou du moins, ce mal le rongeait petit à petit. En réalité, il reprochait à Shinra de l'avoir laissé tomber au fil des années. Il le connaissait depuis ses11 ou 12 ans, environ. Il ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps exactement. Certes, autrefois, Izaya n'était pas ce qu'il était. Mais tout de même. Parfois, en ces temps, il rendait visite au médecin, alors il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne passait jamais. Il était vrai que le brun n'était pas du genre à crier au monde qui était son ami. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Cependant, là-dessus, il ne regrettait rien.

Mais c'est surtout l'absence de Shinra lorsqu'il avait été à l'hôpital. Il était allé jusqu'à l'appeler. N'était-ce pas là une façon détournée de lui dire de venir ? Mais même avec cela, il lui avait raccroché au nez. L'informateur n'avait montré aucune émotion ce jour. Il avait toujours cru que cela n'avait aucun rapport mais, autrefois, il aurait pensé que le médecin l'appréciait assez pour venir lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, sans pour autant s'inquiéter réellement. Juste le voir. Mais non. A la place, il n'avait eu que le silence, et encore une personne qui avait essayé de profiter de sa faiblesse pour le tuer.

L'homme en blouse blanche disparut de sa vue. Le brun secoua faiblement la tête, comme pour revenir sur terre. Au moins, il avait l'air d'avoir trouvé la source de son mal être. Enfin, en partie. Il claqua la langue, avant de voir une ombre arriver droit sur lui.

Ces années à connaître Shizuo lui ont permis d'acquérir, d'améliorer ses réflexes. Sans attendre, ou même comprendre ce que c'était, il fit quelques pas en arrière alors qu'un distributeur s'écrasa devant lui. Aussitôt, Izaya écarquilla faiblement les yeux, tentant de rester impassible du mieux qu'il put, retrouvant un semblant de sourire afin que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il tourna le visage en direction du blond qui se tenait maintenant à quelques mètres de lui.

A sa vision, il manqua de s'étrangler alors que les images de son rêve semblèrent se superposer au monde réel. Déglutissant, il fit cependant en sorte de se préparer à courir, enfouissant aussi ses mains dans ses poches pour en tirer son couteau, prêt à l'utiliser pour ralentir Shizuo.

Mais il n'avait pas envie. Pas aujourd'hui. L'ex barman déracina un panneau, encore :

─ Toujours en train de détruire tout ce que tu touches, hein Shizu-Chan ? fit l'informateur en retrouvant ce sourire tant détesté.

Il n'avait pas envie. Il avait beau se surnommer _Le démon Kamaïtachi…_ Il pouvait avoir des coups de moue. Il regrettait presque d'être sorti.

Son ennemi ne répondit pas à la provocation. Du moins, verbalement parlant. Il se contenta de lui asséner une attaque latérale avec le panneau de signalisation, que le brun esquiva en reculant un peu. Mais avec la fatigue, ainsi que les dernières perturbations qu'il avait éprouvé, son talon se prit dans la chaussée déformée par le distributeur encastré dans le sol. La foule dans laquelle il avait réussi à se mêlée s'était éparpillée depuis longtemps. Izaya perdit équilibre, mais se rattrapa à la machine détruite.

Néanmoins, il n'eut le temps de se relever qu'un nouveau coup de sa Némésis se fit sentir. En le voyant faire, l'informateur esquissa un geste de recul, mais pas assez vite. Il se prit le plat du panneau dans l'épaule, lui provoquant une douleur aigue au vue de la vitesse dont il avait fait preuve. Bien que le coup porté par son ennemi fût ralenti par une voiture qui manqua de se le prendre, cela restait tout de même violent. Mais pas assez pour lui briser quoique ce soit. La tête de l'informateur cogna contre le coin du distributeur. Hoquetant sur le coup, le blessé ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant. Il l'avait assez été. Ce Shizuo n'était pas celui de son rêve. Ce Shizuo était un monstre après tout.

Il claqua la langue tout en reculant, une main posée sur le lieu de la douleur. Il grogna un peu, avant de retrouver son sourire :

─ Tiens, tiens. Mais quel genre de monstre es-tu ? demanda-t-il en ricanant. Tout le monde t'évite, regarde autour de toi ! Regarde ce que tu fais, et tu verras qu'au fond, si les gens font semblant de t'apprécier, c'est juste parce que tu leur fais peur.

─ La ferme !

─ Tu répètes toujours la même chose, c'est décevant Shizu-Chan…

Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'enfuit au pas de course tout en se massant son épaule endolorie. Il repensa aux paroles qu'il lui avait dites. Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'au fond, ses mots pouvaient aussi bien lui aller. Sauf que lui, la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait n'avait pas peur de lui dire qu'ils le détestaient. Ils n'avaient pas peur de lui dire ce qu'ils pensaient. Si bien qu'il devait user de chantage pour garder du monde à ses côtés.

Il courait dans les rues, riant un peu afin d'énerver le blond.

 _Je te déteste. Je te déteste_.

Voilà ce qu'il pensait tout en le fuyant. Mais plus il se répétait cela, plus il avait mal. Plus il en souffrait.

Il tourna brusquement dans une ruelle, avant de gagner une rue bondée de monde dans laquelle il se fondit dans la foule. Etrangement, il voulait que cette course-poursuite cesse au plus vite. Il n'expliquait pas pourquoi. Il n'y avait aucune explication à avoir.

Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il ne souhaitait pas verser la moindre larme. Au fond, tout ce qu'il entendait… Chaque insulte à son égard… Cela le blessait. Encore, et toujours. Mais il avait appris à sourire en guise de réponse, car il savait à quel point cela énervait les autres. Même si, souvent, il lançait la première pique, comme pour cacher son propre mal être. Voilà. Voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Le souffle court, il s'arrêta dans une ruelle où il se faufila entre deux poubelles. Il grimaça de douleur en osant finalement tourner la tête vers son épaule qu'il dégagea de son haut. Un bleu était déjà présent. Plus noir que bleu d'ailleurs. Il claqua la langue, une nouvelle fois, agacé à l'idée qu'il ait pu le toucher. Sa tête lui faisait tout aussi mal. Il pouvait sentir un liquide en couler, et deviner aisément qu'il s'était ouvert. Ses doigts vinrent tâter son arcade alors qu'il leva l'autre sourcil, devinant aisément qu'il saignait. Il poussa un soupir, tentant de se calmer.

Ce rêve l'avait réellement perturbé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait été déconcentré par la vision qu'il avait eu de Shizuo.

 _C'est qu'un rêve… un fichu rêve qui aurait pu me coûter la vie_ , pesta-t-il en son for intérieur :

Il savait pertinemment que ce soir serait différent. Il savait que l'on ne pouvait pas refaire les mêmes rêves chaque nuit. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie de s'endormir ce soir, là, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Lui qui aurait pensé que sortir lui changerait les idées, cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver son cas de solitude. Les passants qui continuent leur route en voyant un homme blessé. L'individu en blouse blanche qui lui avait rappelé Shinra, et sa solitude. Et ce cher Shizu-Chan qui l'avait simplement bien amoché.

Pour se convaincre de rentrer, il se dit que le fait d'avoir du sang sur le visage le ferait moins passer inaperçu. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, marchant jusqu'à chez lui.

Le chemin du retour lui sembla long. Si long qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir parcouru toute la ville. Il n'était jamais contre une bonne marche. Cependant, là, il n'en avait pas besoin.

Une fois chez lui, il referma la porte, et poussa un soupir. Retirant ses chaussures, il se dirige directement vers la salle de bain où il retira son haut afin d'observer l'état de ses blessures dans le miroir.

Il se pencha vers la glace, regardant la plaie au niveau de son visage. Un filet de sang avait coulé le long de celui-ci :

─ Eh bien, il m'a pas raté aujourd'hui Shizu-Chan, railla-t-il d'un ton moqueur, tentant de se remonter le moral.

En guise de réponse, il n'eut que l'écho de ses derniers mots dans la salle de bain. Aussitôt, il perdit son sourire alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir sans bouger.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres alors qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il savait qu'il n'était pas ainsi autrefois. Il savait qu'il avait été autrement, et qu'ainsi, il avait pu avoir son premier ami qui l'avait apprécié comme il était.

Et avec le temps, il n'avait pas su la maintenir. Bien au contraire. Alors qu'il aurait dû se contenter de cela, ou du moins, la remarquer, la mettre en avant, non. Rien. Il n'avait fait que l'effacer, la mettre de côté, la détruire. Etait-il un monstre lui aussi ? Non. Il ne soulevait pas des choses trop lourdes. Il ne rompait pas avec les lois de la physique. Mais… Mais le surnom qu'il se donnait n'était pas celui d'un monstre ? Un démon n'était pas humain, mais était souvent comparé à un monstre, non ?

Il ricana faiblement, alors que son regard se voila d'une tristesse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait beau cacher ce qu'il ressentait réellement, cela ne pouvait être éternel. Dans son reflet, ses yeux se mirent à briller. Finalement, une larme se mit à ruisseler le long de sa joue, se mêlant au sang encore présent sur son visage, avant de s'écraser dans le lavabo. Doucement, il abaissa le regard vers la larme pourpre. Nouveau ricanement alors qu'il se courba un peu plus, jusqu'à s'agenouiller alors que sa gorge lui faisait de plus en plus mal, comme s'il retenait tout. Comme s'il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir à quel point il se détruisait. Non. De voir à quel point il s'était détruit.


End file.
